


The Three Of Us

by mariothellama



Series: Robert, Łukasz & Kuba [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kuba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lukasz, Feelings, Hugging, Kuba and Lukasz are already a couple, M/M, Omega Robert, Oral Sex, Poland v. Armenia, Polish NT, Reward Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, World Cup Qualifiers, post-match sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: It has been a magical night. Robert's 50th goal for Poland. And a hattrick. Kuba scored. Łukasz was awesome. And they are probably/hopefully going to the World Cup.Robert deserves a reward for becoming Poland's leading goal scorer of all time. And Kuba and Łukasz deserve a treat as well. But is there something more to their passionate encounter in the showers?





	The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> You asked for sweaty locker room sex or shower sex, so I hope that this fits the bill! This is a very small thank you for all the time, care and effort you put into writing your wonderful 'Erik And the Beast' for me. Interestingly enough, I have never written Robert as an Omega - although I love reading about him as a beautiful Omega - but it is the only way this dynamic works in my head as well. Great minds think alike!

His heart was beating fast from the heady mix of pride and elation, the blood rushing in his veins as he hugged his teammates, warm, sweaty bodies pressed against his naked torso. He tried not to show it, but he was longing to feel someone’s touch in particular, to feel strong arms holding him tight.

He’d held them both close on the pitch in that glorious but all too brief moment of celebration, their warm weight heavy and comforting in his arms, close enough to breathe in their distinctive, enticing scents. He’d had to force himself to let go, to run back up the pitch without a backwards glance, even though he craved to bury himself in their warm embrace and stay there, even if just for a moment longer.

But now … Now he was excited and exhilarated, the adrenalin still flooding his body, fizzing and bubbling like the explosion of hundreds of tiny firecrackers. And if he was honest with himself, he was aroused, his aching, longing need gnawing at his groin. And he was wet. Wet for an impressive Alpha. Or a proud Beta.

He sensed that they were there before he saw them or heard them, his nostrils flaring slightly, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. And of course other parts of his body couldn’t help reacting inappropriately as well. His body was so attuned to their presence that he could identify their unique scents straight away, even in a crowded locker room full of their half-naked, partying teammates.

To be more precise, it was their wonderful, intermingled scent that he could identify, the intoxicating perfume that identified them as Łukasz and Kuba. It had always been like that with those two, as long as he had known them. It had always been Łukasz and Kuba. He’d envied them their ease together, their closeness, their friendship. When it became clear that they were more than just good friends, he had felt something else too, something he’d been too scared to put a name to.

He turned and saw them walking in together, their arms flung casually but possessively round each other’s shoulders. They looked shiny, golden and happy together tonight. They looked solid and dependable. They looked … they looked like everything Robert had always desired and longed for so badly.

He swallowed hard as they came up behind him, hot breath tickling his neck. Enough slick was leaking from him by now to dampen his underwear, making him painfully aware of the fact that Kuba and Łukasz would be able to smell his arousal.

He heard Łukasz purring in his ear, felt sharp teeth nipping at his earlobe and a wet tongue flicking over his sensitive skin. He could hear the smile in the taller blond’s voice as he asked the question he didn’t really expect an answer to. ‘You want us to take care of you, Robert, don’t you? Give you what you need? What you deserve?’

He couldn’t have answered if he’d wanted to, his throat too dry to speak. But of course Łukasz knew what his answer was. He knew that Robert was hard and wet for them, aching to be satisfied like the beautiful, needy Omega he was.

It was Kuba who settled the matter, announcing their intentions to the room. ‘He’s ours tonight. He deserves a special reward. Give us a few minutes together.’

Nobody was going to argue with such a formidable Alpha. And Robert was only a little embarrassed to hear himself let out a strangled whimpering sound.

As if in a trance, he let Łukasz and Kuba lead him through to the showers, their arms draped around him reassuringly.

‘I see you started undressing without us,’ Kuba’s voice was rough and hoarse with lust as his fingers traced over Robert’s naked chest, gently teasing his erect nipples, ‘but you’re still wearing far too many clothes for our liking.’

Robert had moaned out loud for the first time as Kuba’s fingers flicked over his nipples. His moans became louder as skilled fingers trailed down his stomach, stroking over the thick ridges of muscle, dipping below the waistband of his shorts, stroking, teasing and tantalising. Kuba kept his touches feather light, but it felt as if Robert’s flesh was on fire, flames of desire beginning to consume him.

Łukasz’s fingers trailed down his spine, playing with him every bit as expertly as the Alpha, caressing over the rounding curves of his buttocks, slipping inside his shorts. He knew that they could feel the wet heat of his arousal, but he didn’t care. Not anymore.

And then he was standing proud and naked before them, his shorts and underwear pulled down for him to kick aside.

‘Brace yourself against the tiles,’ breathed Kuba in his ear. ‘You’ll need it. We’re going to blow your mind.’

‘Not to mention other things,’ giggled Łukasz conspiratorially. They had obviously planned this to perfection.

Robert couldn’t help feeling relieved. He would have let them take him, indeed part of him craved to feel them big and hard inside him, stretching him to his limits, filling him and satisfying that gnawing, empty aching within. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

And it was as if they understood exactly how he felt. ‘We’d never do anything you don’t want us to, Robert,’ whispered Łukasz. ‘This is all about you. We want to make you feel so good.’

He spoke for the first time. ‘You will. I know that. I want this, It’s just … ’

Fingers stroking tenderly over his trembling body told him that they understood exactly what he was trying to say.

‘Do you want me to turn on the shower?’ he asked.

‘No. We want to be able to smell you and taste you exactly the way you are now, all glorious sweaty footballer and gorgeous Omega rolled into one,’ Kuba answered.

Robert moaned again, the fact that they clearly desired him so badly every bit as big a turn on as what they were doing to him.

He sucked in his breath sharply as they sank to their knees, bracing himself against the tiles of the shower wall. Kuba had been right. They were going to blow his mind.

Hot mouths and tongues were everywhere on him, licking, sucking and probing, gently biting down hard enough to make him moan in ecstasy. Kuba’s face was buried in his groin, nosing through the short, dark hairs, lapping up every drop of his salty, musky, masculine aroma.

And Łukasz. Łukasz was mouthing and biting at the tender curves of his buttocks, licking up the trails of Omega slick that were dripping down the insides of his thighs. Łukasz was a Beta, but he was greedily gorging himself on Robert’s Omega deliciousness every bit as enthusiastically as any Alpha would have done.

This was one of Robert’s biggest fantasies, the two of them indulging and pleasuring him like this, with him trapped quivering and helpless between them. He couldn’t stop himself from crying out as a warm, wet tongue licked over his entrance, leaning back into the sheer mind-blowing gorgeousness of the sensation, relaxing to let Łukasz slip his tongue inside.

His knuckles were white against the tiled wall by now. He loved this. He craved this. And he so rarely let himself have it. He was proud of being an Omega, but he was their captain, a strong leader, powerful and dominant in his own right. He let Alphas fuck him. He enjoyed it. He needed it. And he always knew that he had as much power over them as they did over him, if not more. He knew that he could drive an Alpha out of their mind with desire all too easily. But he very rarely let an Alpha eat him out. That was just too intimate, too much about his pleasure, about him being a wet, needy, open Omega, whimpering and howling under an Alpha’s tongue. He was Robert Lewandowski and few Alphas deserved the privilege of seeing him like that.

But it was different with Łukasz. It felt good and right. He arched his back, loving how Łukasz’s fingers dug into his hips hard enough to leave marks that would still be visible tomorrow. Łukasz’s tongue licking and thrusting inside him was almost unbearably pleasurable, making his toes quite literally curl against the tiled floor.

He was pretty sure that he could have come just from this and from Kuba kissing and licking at him. But he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer from the moment that the Alpha took him in his mouth, enclosing him in blissful warm wetness. And Kuba could work wonders with his tongue too, licking along his length, flicking over the engorged, weeping head of his cock, massaging every sensitive and responsive spot.

He gave himself over to the powerful sensations coursing through his body, making no attempt to swallow down his loud moans and whines. And he howled loudly as he came, his legs trembling and shaking with the sheer force of the orgasm that seemed to consume his whole body.

Robert hadn’t known what to expect afterwards, as he was still floating on the cloud of his post-orgasmic bliss, happy but vulnerable. However he should have known that Kuba and Łukasz would give him exactly what he needed and craved, cuddling him close, snuggling him against their chests until he came down from his height.

He could feel their arousal jutting hard against him. He knew that they needed to find their release and tried to tell them that it was OK. But they just shushed him for a moment, holding him tight, stroking his hair soothingly. His head was slumped against Kuba’s shoulder, allowing the Alpha and his Beta mate to kiss. Robert couldn’t help feeling a thrill at the thought of Łukasz and Kuba tasting him on each other’s lips.

Łukasz reached over to turn the shower on. The hot water felt good on Robert’s relaxed, satisfied body. Łukasz and Kuba didn’t let go of him, cradling him close as they carefully moved against his body, the friction enough to gently rock them to their climax. This was perfect, the three of them like this, soft, gentle and passionate. Kuba’s teeth grazed across Robert’s shoulder as he came with a shudder and a moan. Łukasz came wet and pulsing in the slick warmth that was still pooling between his buttocks. All of this was perilously close to what Robert wanted and feared at one and the same time, to be completely and utterly theirs. But he knew that he was safe, safe with Łukasz and Kuba.

They washed him carefully afterwards, caressing his body under the warm water of the shower. He had never felt more looked after and cared for as they washed his hair before wrapping him in a crisp, fresh towel. It was all so easy with Łukasz and Kuba. He could be a proud, strong Omega but still feel taken care of the way he sometimes needed without surrendering any of his dignity. He couldn’t help thinking about what it would be like to share his heat with the two of them, although he swiftly pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

‘W-w-w-w-what happens next?’ he had to ask though.

Łukasz and Kuba just looked back at him, soft expressions on their faces and a strange look in their eyes, one that Robert couldn’t quite read.

‘That’s up to you, Robert,’ Łukasz finally replied. ‘But you must know that we would never make you spend tonight alone, not unless you wanted to. Your place is between us in our bed. If you want it that is.’

Robert nodded. He did.

‘But the two of you … You’re mates … You’re together … ’ He couldn’t say what he really wanted to say, which was that there was no way he could be with them without, well without _being with them_ completely and utterly the way he needed to be as an Omega. That would just be too painful.

They both stepped forward, taking him in their arms. Even though they were freshly showered, they still smelled of themselves, of Łukasz and Kuba, that wonderful, complex scent he knew and loved. But now it seemed to have altered, transformed by the sweet notes of an Omega scent. Of his scent, Robert realised with a shock.

‘We want you. We need you. You are part of us. You complete us. Alpha, Beta and Omega. Maybe it’s not normal, but normal is boring. Who wants to be normal?’ Kuba winked at Robert, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment.

Robert had to laugh as well. Kuba’s amusement was as infectious as ever.

The blond Alpha continued more seriously. ‘It will take time. You need time. We need time. But we want you. We would never have done this if it was just about sex. It could never just be about sex with you, Robert. You are too special, too precious to us. But maybe we need to let the others shower now so we can get back to the hotel?’

The three of them wound their arms tightly round each other’s shoulders, ready to brave their teammates’ teasing. But they were a threesome now. Stronger than ever before. They could face anything. Together!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Are One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315564) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94)
  * [Stronger Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481040) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)




End file.
